


The 4th of May

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Beth remembers the beginning of the zombie apocalypse





	The 4th of May

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: may morning

„Beth!“  
Daryl felt relief rushing through his body when he finally found her on the small clearing near the lake. The morning sun bathed her in almost golden light, made her look even smaller and more vulnerable than she was.  
„You shouldn't leave the prison alone, without telling anyone. We were all worried."

Almost shy she smiled at him.  
„I'm sorry,“ she whispered.  
„But I needed some time for myself.“

Daryl eyed her thoughtfully.  
„What's wrong,“ he demanded to know.  
„Did you cry?“

„I haven't thought that I still would be able to do that.“  
Her green-brown eyes looked so sad that it almost broke his heart. Though he actually was not a very emotional guy.  
„I did wake up this morning and suddenly it hit me out of the blue. It's May.“

Slightly uneasy Daryl dropped down onto the old stump beside her; he wasn't sure what to say, but it was evident that she needed someone to talk.

„I guess you might be right,“ he said.

„It was four years ago. As ever, Maggi did sleep in. I was more the morning person, like my pa. I liked to help him on the fields or with the animals. We two were so much alike. He often told me:'Maggi will leave the farm one day, but you are born to spend your life here.'“

She paused shortly before continuing.  
"It was the 4th of May, a day like today. The sun was already shining, and I remember, we made plans for the weekend. One of our horses was expecting a foal, and my pa told me that I could take over the night watch with him. I felt so excited.“

She started trembling, and Daryl put an arm around her shoulder without thinking about it. 

„Then we reached the meadow.“  
Her voice almost inaudible now.  
„We both noticed him at the same moment. Mr. Brown, one of our neighbors... but it wasn't him anymore. I couldn't say what had happened, but I could feel it that something horrible was going on. And my pa did, too.

He told me to go back to the house and close the door behind me. And he grabbed for his gun. I had almost reached the farm when I heard the shot...“

Suddenly she threw her arms around Daryl's neck and burst into tears.  
„It was a wonderful May morning,“ she sniffed.  
„And it was supposed to turn into an even better day. But it was the beginning of the end of everything. I will never see my pa again, and I will never live on the farm again, and Maggi will never go to College ... It's not fair. So not fair.“

Daryl wished to able to take all her pain away and to turn the clock back for her, but all he could do was to hold her, as long as she needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> written for Gen_Bingo (Dreamwidth)


End file.
